Strike at Karkand
Strike at Karkand is an urban combat map included in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2142 and Battlefield Play4Free. It is currently unique in that it is the only map which does not include any aircraft (of any kind) on any of its sizes. It is the most popular map online, especially amongst infantry only servers—which are servers that check the option "No Vehicles", perhaps because of its omission of attack helicopters, which many players criticize as 'overpowered' on the map. Strike at Karkand often has most of the kill points coming from grenade kills after players throw them into well traveled areas. Claymores are often used prominently as well. This is because of the small, cramped areas of the city being good places for booby traps. Karkand has been in the community spotlight as well, being the only playable map in the Sandbox 1.0 Beta, and inspiring the creation of Strike at Karkand 2 by Hrothgar. Battlefield 2 In-game Description "Control of the industrial facility and harbor at Karkand motivate this assault by US forces, where they find MEC forces marshalling to defend the industrial city and determined to meet this attack with stiff resistance. The terrain surrounding Karkand sufficiently opens to allow for sweeping fields of fire but the open ground increases the danger Posed by anti-vehicle missiles and sniping. It is thus vital for both sides to secure firebases in Karkand’s sheltered city center." Flags Gas Station The starting uncap flag for the USMC, there are three spawn points for it - one at the very south of the map (where most US vehicles are located), and two to the northeast and northwest. Spawning at the two front points, the US team may attack the Hotel on either side, or send team members into the mountains or alley where they can continue on to the critical Suburb or Train Accident, respectively. As most servers prohibit baserape except for destroying commander assets, there is rarely any action in the area surrounding the actual gas station. *M249 SAW **There is one LMG at each of the spawn points *TOW **The TOW is located at the northwest spawnpoint *HMMWV **There is one at the gas station, and another near the building at the northwest spawn *LAV-25 *M1A2 Hotel The southernmost MEC spawnpoint and closest to the USMC's uncapturable flag, the flag is situated in front of a hotel's front door, and is accessible by ladders on either side, or the most direct and fastest route, the stairs in front. It's generally wise to have an entire squad on the flag when capturing it, as enemy troops can spawn on 3 sides. The flag may also be captured if the player stands inside and/or on top of the telephone booth in front of the building. (Available on all maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **Faces south toward the road leading from the Gas Station **Player is extremely vulnerable to snipers in the uncap, and enemies may sneak up on the wielder through the alleyway in back of the LMG Square Only a few feet north of the Hotel, the capture area can be entered through a hole in the wall east of the flag, the direct opening facing the Hotel, or around the back of the building that marks the square. Players can stand outside the wall to capture the flag, but must take care as the enemy can spawn right in front of them. The enemy may also spawn in the pathway coming from the back of the building. (Available on all maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **Faces south and can sweep across both streets leading to the Square **Player is has no protection from attacks from behind *TOW/HJ-8 **Take caution of the exploding barrel to the left of the launcher *HMMWV/Vodnik Market Situated on the street below the Square, this flag can be defended more easily than others, as the market stands give a considerable amount of protection against most small arms fire. (Available on 16 and 32 player maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **Faces south towards the Square and is housed in a slightly large market stall **Player is prone to enemies advancing from the area between the Suburbs and Train Accident, and there is an explosive barrel to the left of the gun *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Suburb The farthest flag to the west, an early USMC capture of this flag can help turn the tide of battle. USMC players can reach this point without much direct confrontation by traversing the hills. In addition to standing around the flag, one can climb atop the building and capture the flag by crouching in the corner of the sandbag barrier.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **Sits atop the building on a sandbag barrier *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Train Accident Possibly the most critical flag on the 64 player sized map, controlling this point can help split the map in two. USMC players can go down the alley to the east of the Hotel and Square to reach this faster, but it's hard to pass this way when a considerable amount of MEC soldiers is defending the general area. The capture area has two explosive barrels, so it's best to deal with these before getting close to the flag.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 LMG *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Gatehouse Northernmost flag on the map, it's easily accessed by crossing the bridge connecting the Train Station and the west part of the map.(Available on 32 and 64 player maps) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **The LMG is located in the building next to the bridge, but firing range is limited due to the bridge column blocking the left side. *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Cement Factory The flag to the south of Gatehouse, the direct path to this flag is a partly submerged crossing at the south end of the Train Accident. One may also go around the side of the strip (which connects the Gatehouse to the Cement Factory), where they will find a ramp leading to the back of the area. The team in control can defend this point numerous way, such as sitting at the LMG behind the flag, hiding behind the crates, or hiding in the small warehouse. (Available on 64 player map only) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **This LMG sits directly in back of the flag, and will allow the operator to intercept any enemies entering the area on ground level. **Being positioned in a corner, the operator has protection from anything that does not cause substantial area-of-effect damage (C4 and tank rounds may injure the operator) *TOW/HJ-8 *HMMWV/Vodnik Warehouse The warehouse lies in the center of the map's eastern section, therefore giving the team in control of it quick access to the surrounding 3 flag. However, the team in control must also remember that enemies may enter from the back, front, and side, meaning a full squad would be an ideal minimum in order to defend the flag.(Available on 64 player map only) *TOW/HJ-8 **There are two LMGs in 64 player maps, but are situated on either side of the flag, providing substantial defense against frontal and rear assaults. Beware the exploding barrels near them. *HMMWV/Vodnik Factory The easternmost flag, this flag houses the commander assets on the 64 player sized map. The offensive team can sneak around the back of the building and attack unsuspecting defenders.(Available on 64 player map only) *RPK-74 LMG/M249 SAW **Both LMGs lie in guard posts, providing defense against enemies launching frontal assaults on the point *TOW/HJ-8 *LAV-25/BTR-90 *M1A2/T-90 Commander Assets USMC UAV Trailer- Behind the west building at Gas Station Radar Station- South of the gas station itself, next to the fenced area Artillery Guns- Dispersed across the area surrounding the northeast 'uncap' spawn point. MEC UAV Trailer- Radar Station- Artillery Guns- 16-Player Map Centered around Market 32-Player Map Centered around Gatehouse 64-Player Map Centered around Factory Strategic Points Suburbs One of the most strategic points is the Suburbs. Suburbs contains passage through The Square and Train Accident and has a machine gun emplacement on the rooftop and an anti-tank emplacement. Suburbs contains several sniping positions and has a perfect rugged cliffs which gives a perfect spot for machine guns and vehicles to pin advancing opposing teams. Suburbs downhill roads gives the troops the opportunity to spam their opponents with grenades and gun fire. Its gives the advantage for the forces to outflank there enemy from Square or to Train Accident. Factory The Factory contains all the MEC's assets including 2 Defensive Machine Gun Watch Towers protecting both passages to The Factory from enemy offensives and has a secret passage to get to the Factory's rooftop, a perfect spot for an entire squad to flank enemy troops from far distance. Its gives the advantage to begin full strength offensives to capture Warehouse, Gatehouse and Cement Factory. Warehouse Warehouse is one of the best strategic points on the entire map. It contains two Mounted Machine Guns both at front and back of the flag, It has a catwalk just behind and left side of the flag inside the warehouse it includes a small open entrance in the right side. The Warehouse is a perfect stronghold for a Losing or Winning team, but it contains several Flank points making it easier for the opposing team to capture the Warehouse but it may be countered by defending the weakest positions at all times. Images Strike_at_karkand_16_menuMa-1-.jpg|Strike at Karkand 16 players. Strike_at_karkand_32_menuMa-1-.jpg|Strike at Karkand 32 players. Strike_at_karkand_64_menuMa-1-.jpg|Strike at Karkand 64 players. Battlefield 2142 'Strike at Karkand''' is also included in the patch 1.51 of Battlefield 2142. The map is similar to its Battlefield 2 counter-part, with the main differences that the envoirement is generally snowy and the player plays with the tech and classes of Battlefield 2142, and that the EU takes the spot of the USMC and the PAC takes the spot of the MEC.'' In-game Description "EU intelligence has reported the location of a PAC Titan manufacturing plant hidden away from the front lines in the region known as Karkand. The EU forces have a chance to severely impact the PAC war effort by taking control of the region and the Titan factory within." Battlefield Play4Free Karkand is a map featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is based on the 16-players variant from Battlefield 2, but has four control points and two uncapturable bases - one for each team, rather than three control points and one uncapturable base. The two factions differ only in that the United States Marine Corps fights the Russian Army rather than the Middle Eastern Coalition. Battlefield 3 Karkand is expected to release in BF3 via the Back to Karkand map pack. It will be reimagined with the Frostbite 2 engine according to DICE. Category:Battlefield 2 maps Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free